


Cursed

by starskycas



Series: Seven Ways That Destiel Could Become Canon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case, Dean Hates Witches, Fluff, M/M, Sex Pollen, Teasing, Witch Hunt, Witches, curse, cursed!Dean, tease, this is my first published fic so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskycas/pseuds/starskycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And suddenly, for some inexplicable reason, all Dean wanted to do was touch Cas, touch him anywhere he could.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: cursed!dean

It had been a simple case, really. A string of local murders, all related through a daily workout group, meeting in the centre of town on weekdays. After a few nights talking to locals and sleeping in motels, Sam and Dean had determined the killer to be a witch, using hex bags as her source of power.

The two had followed a middle aged woman named Cindy Parker (whom they suspected was the culprit) in the impala, nodding at each other when she stopped outside an abandoned warehouse just outside of town. Iron crowbars and guns at the ready, they both jumped out of the car, watching her closely from behind, making sure they kept their distance. Following her through a steel side-door, Dean blinked at the sudden darkness surrounding him, leaving him with very little light to see. He kept his vision focused on her in front of him, watching crouched from around the corner as she came to a sudden halt, stopping at a table and bent her head, hands clasped. 'What's she-' Dean started, turning around, only to find an empty, chilling darkness filling the space where his brother once was. Dean whipped his head back around to Cindy, eyes narrowing at the newfound view he had of the plain wooden table. She'd gone.

Dean scowled, cursing under his breath, getting properly to his feet and holding his gun up in front of him. Squinting slightly in the darkness, he began to make his way forward, only to be stopped suddenly by something slightly touching his back. Instinctively, he jumped around, weapon at the ready, but barely got time to think, let alone react as Cindy was in front of him and had her hand out, palm facing upwards. She blew loudly, a dark yellow dusty clouding the area in front of Dean's eyes as she muttered something indecipherable before turning and sprinting into the darkness. Dean brought a hand up to his face to wave it away, coughing as he aimed his gun in what he hoped was a close-enough direction, firing a shot, before stumbling to the ground.

'Argh!' A shout from the darkness came, but it wasn't from Cindy. 'Dude! You almost shot me!' Sam accused, running over to his brother and blinking as he found him collapsed on the floor. 'What happened?' He questioned worriedly and Dean glowered, rubbing his eyes. 'She blew this...dust at me!' Dean groaned, turning his head upwards to find his brother towering over him. Sam helped him up quickly, fussing over him in concern. 'What was it? Can you still see?' Dean blinked rapidly, just making out the outline of Sam's body and his hand in front of his face and sighed in relief. He nodded in response, before realising it was too dark for his brother to see it. 'Yes, Sam, I'm fine!' He grumbled, wiping his hands on his jeans and shoving his gun back in his pocket.

'We need to get you out of here, we don't know what was in that spell.' Sam told him as the two headed back out to the car, both of them squinting in the light. They both got into the car and Sam stared him for a while in thought, before Dean groaned again. 'Stop watching me Sammy, I said i'm fine!' He protested, starting the car, but Sam reached over, tugging the keys out and ignoring the death glare he received. 'Dean, we need to call someone. What if it's poisonous or something! It could kill you!' Sam told him seriously, looking over at him for a response. When Dean said nothing, he sighed. 'We're gonna have to drive down to Bobby!' Sam decided and this time Dean frowned. 'That's like two hours away. Just call him!'

'We can't! His phones are down all weekend. Were you not paying attention when he told us this last week? Dean? Dean!' But Dean had stopped listening, going through his own list of options in his head. The only other thing they could do was call Cas, but it seemed stupid to involve the angel when the "dust" could turn out to be nothing at all. After a moment of consideration, he decided to present his idea, ignoring what his brother previously said. 'Maybe we should call Cas?'

Sam pursed his lips in thought before slowly nodding his head. 'Alright,' he shrugged, looking back over his brother, who frowned. 'What, you want me to do it?' Dean asked, twisting in his seat to face the wheel in front of him and keeping his eyes forward. 'There's a higher chance he'll answer if you do it,' Sam told him. Dean opened his mouth to disagree, but stopped quickly, closing his mouth. There was a chance he could be dying here, and if he was, he didn't particularly want to spend his last moments arguing with his brother. 'Fine, but i'm getting out of the car.'

Dean unbuckled his belt quickly, stepping out of the car and watching his brother doing the same. Sam raised an eyebrow at him before leaning on the hood of the car, arms crossed over his chest. 'Cas? Uh..listen buddy, we could use your help, I uh- I might have a curse on me, or I could be dying so we'd-' Dean cleared his throat as he tried to think of something else to say, slightly confused as to why his mouth felt so dry and his heart was beating too fast. Oh god, were those side-effects of death? 'I'd really appreciate if you cou-' He started but was cut off by a voice from behind him. 'Dean?'

Dean spun round to face his angel standing a little too close into Dean's personal space, startling him. 'Woah, Cas! You gotta stop doing that man!' He told him weakly, but for some reason could not seem to take his eyes off him, or step back. Sam cleared his throat loudly, making his way around the car to the two of them. He started to explain the current situation, and Dean finally stepped backwards, but the distance between them didn't last long, as Dean stumbled to the floor and Cas was by his side in an instant. 'Dean? Dean?! What is it?' Sam called, rushing over to him and bending down to observe him.

'I don't know,' Dean replied truthfully, heart still racing as he looked up at the both of them, squinting slightly. Sam looked baffled, gaze switching from Dean, to Cas for help, who was still looking down at Dean, a calculating look in his eyes. Cas reached out a hand, helping Dean up on the floor, breathing in sharply when they both touched. Dean stood standing for a moment, before a wave of an unusual feeling came rushing over him, and he staggered into Cas, the other man holding his arms out firmly to catch him. 'That's it, i'm calling Bobby!' Sam called over from where Dean and Cas were, pulling his phone out and strutting off in a different direction. 'I thought his phones were down?' Dean replied breathlessly, straightening up and swallowing, feeling Cas' hand on his upper back.

'They are!' He shouted back and Dean rolled his eyes, despite his condition. He looked up and met Cas' eyes, staring entranced for a few moments until Cas blinked. 'Dean...are you okay?' He asked, evidently trying to work out what the mystery "curse" was. Dean licked his lips, still watching Cas, but stuttered when he felt a familiar sensation that was most definitely not pain, wash over him, pooling at the floor of his hips. And suddenly, for some inexplicable reason, all Dean wanted to do was touch Cas, touch him anywhere he could and he squirmed uncomfortably, pulling back slightly. Usually, when Dean had urges like that, they were easy enough to control, to bury deep under a whole load of other shit he should not think about, but something seemed to be almost pushing him forward, leaving Dean to clench his fists so he wouldn't do anything he'd regret.

'Dean? The angel asked a second time and Dean shivered at the sound of his voice. 'I'm fine Cas,' he told him, but the look on his face showed otherwise, and he seemed unconvinced. Dean had pulled back, but suddenly Cas was touching his shoulder, in the most innocent of ways, but Dean's breath caught in his throat as he tried to clear it. 'Guys?' The moment was interrupted by Sam walking back over to them, phone hanging in his hand. 'I can't reach Bobby so we're driving down, c'mon let's go,' he gestured, pulling the car door open and jumping into the drivers seat. 'Why can't I drive?' Dean protested, although he was already starting to suspect that would be a bad idea. Sam simply raised an eyebrow, and Dean sighed, knowing he was right and started to make his way around to the passenger seat. 'Uh...actually I think you should go in the back,' Sam told him, shooting him an apologetic look. 'What, seriously?' Dean asked him with a scowl, and when he nodded, Dean reluctantly got into the back of the impala.

Cas was still standing in the place Dean had left him, and Sam leaned out of the window, pointing a thumb to the back of the car. 'Can you keep an eye on him?' He asked, and Cas nodded, Dean kicking the back of Sam's seat in front of him. 'I'm not five years old man!' He told him, annoyed, but at the same time leaned back in defeat, knowing he didn't have a good enough case to reason with. 'Sam's right, we do not know what the "dust", as you call it, is, so it is for the best if we can ensure your safety,' Cas chimed in, and Dean blinked at the sudden proximity between them, glancing over at his friend. 'You know most normal people use doors to get into cars, right?' He told him and Cas blinked, confused by his statement. 'I'm an angel of the lord. I have no need for doors.' Dean didn't have to look forward to know his brother was rolling his eyes as he backed out of where they were parked, turning out onto the road.

Dean swallowed, clenching his fists slightly as he tried to avert his attention out the window. He could feel the urges building up inside him, and he wasn't sure how long he could keep them under control. They drove in silence for a little while, Dean ridiculously aware of how he could feel every breath of the angel sitting silently next to him, every so often feeling it on his neck. As Dean turned his gaze over to Cas, he noticed the angel sitting with his hands on his upper legs and suddenly Dean's mind was drifting back to inappropriate places, imagining how his hands would feel touching him, moving up his own body. His eyes skimmed up and down Cas' body, and although Cas had not turned to him, or commented on it, he felt sure that the other man could see him doing it.

Cas' hands moved up slightly and Dean licked his lips as he followed the movement, his heart beating. For some reason, he started to wonder what Cas would do if he climbed over and straddled him, moving his hands anywhere Cas would let him touch and grinding down his hips. He'd probably be hesitant at first, uncertain, but Dean was sure he would loosen up, pushing back against him needy and responding to every his every touch. Dean was broken out of his thoughts as Cas shifted in his seat, moving his hands into his lap, and Dean looked to the side.

Dean silently wondered what kind of spell, or curse it was, because unless he was going to be killed by arousal, he was starting to doubt it was a death curse. Bobby's was only now just under an hour away, and Dean was starting to doubt he'd last that long without doing something rash that he'd regret. 'How are you feeling now Dean?' Sam asked from the front, glancing up in the rearview mirror. Dean hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should tell his brother that he was starting to think it was some kind of sex potion he'd been hit with, because he was far too turned on right now. 'I-I'm...good.' He replied eventually, confused when Cas turned abruptly to look at him, an odd look on his face. 'I feel really...' He cleared his throat, unsure of how to phrase it. '...overwhelmed,' he tried slowly, flashing his eyes up to Sam and hoping, that with some brotherly miracle, he'd get an idea as to what he was on about. Maybe then he could explain it to Bobby for him, as it was one conversation that he for sure never wanted to have with the man.

Sam didn't respond, looking back to the road in thought. Dean glanced back over at Cas, immediately feeling the sensation washing over him again and his head fell forwards, banging against Sam's seat in front of him, letting out a small moan. 'Dean?' Sam called back immediately, and Cas had his hand on Dean again and suddenly he started to become all too aware of how turned on he was getting. 'I'm fine,' Dean insisted, straightening back up, trying to block out the thoughts that were slowly starting to creep back into his mind. Dean tugged the end of his shirt over his crotch, sighing at the new problem he was now presented with. He was itching to touch himself, but forced his hands crossed over his lap, leaning his forearm into it and nearly moaning again at the pressure.

Dean let his head fall into his hands, mainly so they would avoid touching elsewhere. 'It's getting worse,' He called out, his voice muffled by his palms. 'What is?' Sam asked back curiously, and Dean suddenly wondered whether he knew what kind of spell this was, he just wanted to hear him say it. 'This fucking curse!' Dean shot back, not looking back up at him. 'I don't understand Dean,' Sam replied and Dean sighed as he finally lifted his head from his hands. 'I think it's like...a sex curse.' Dean finished reluctantly, rolling his eyes at how it sounded, but it was partially to cover his embarrassment.

'Oh,' came Sam's reply, and Dean's eyes narrowed as they darted back up to the mirror. 'Oh? Is that all you have to say?' He asked, exasperated and Sam chuckled. 'I already had an idea similar to that. I just wanted to hear you say it,' he responded with a smirk and Dean glared back at him, leaning his head back against the seat. The talking had momentarily distracted him from how he felt, but the moment the conversation stopped, images started flying through his head again. Like Cas leaving over and swiftly undoing his zipper, reaching into his boxers and pulling his dick out, touching him, gently at first. And then Cas moving his hand up and down, increasing in speed as Dean withered in pleasure underneath him. The thoughts only meant Dean was even more turned on, and as Sam started talking to Cas about a solution for the curse, he pressed a hand on his crotch, unintentionally pushing up against it.

It was risky, considering Cas was inches away from him, and Sam was in front of him, but everything seemed hazy and dreamlike, as if it would barely mattered if he pulled his boxers down and sorted himself out in front of both of them, right there and then. He reminded himself firmly that that was a very bad idea, settling with a different idea that sprang to mind when he spotted one his coat behind him on the back of the seat, pulling it over himself. '...what do you think Dean? He caught and turned his head at the mention of his name, looking over at Cas next to him. 'Guys, no offence...but i'm not really up for a Q&A right now,' he told them breathlessly, maintaining his eye contact with Cas.

Suddenly, Cas was looking at him curiously, as he reached out a hand, laying it on Dean's thigh and despite the touch being light, Dean found himself holding back a moan, swearing he could actually feel it. 'Cas what're you- argh!' he was cut of as the angel brushed his hand against his crotch, and Dean swore he nearly came in his pants like a fourteen-year-old school-boy. 'Cas, you can't' he whispered shakily, catching his hand, and pushing it back weakly. 'I'll-'

'If you two are doing what I think you're doing, I swear to _God_...' Sam started, attempting to glance back at them, but was forced to keep his eyes on the road as he turned a corner. 'Sammy, just focus on driving! How long 'till we're at Bobby's?' Dean demanded, swallowing nervously. 'Like...ten minutes,' Sam concluded after checking their whereabouts, sighing back at Dean and his angel. He leaned over and turned the radio on, switching the sound up loudly. 'Really?' Dean called loudly over it and Sam pulled a face.

'Cas, do you know what the spell is?' He asked, shifting further away from him so there was more distance between them. The angel's eyes slowly searched Dean from head to toe, before he frowned. 'I cannot identify the curse from observation. I would need to-' Cas paused uncertain for a moment, making Dean's heartbeat start to pick up, as Cas never seemed unsure. 'to perform a physical examination too,' He concluded, not quite meeting Dean's eyes, and Dean startled at the phrase 'physical examination,' a blush creeping up his face as he imagined a totally different scenario to what that might entail.

He was starting to get uncomfortably hot and bothered, well aware of his erection straining on his suddenly way-too-tight jeans. He reached out a hand lightheadedly and touched himself, unable to contain a moan. Sam's eyes immediately shot up to the mirror again and he grimaced, raising his eyebrows. 'Dean! Dude, i'm sitting like two feet away from you, can you not?!'

'I can't...help it,' Dean struggled, embarrassed, but couldn't help sliding his hand down his body, half giving up on his plan to be discreet. His eyes moved across to his right and he caught sight of Cas next to him, watching him with wide eyes. 'Don't look at me like that!' Dean growled quietly, turning away. He pressed his palm down against his crotch, pushing up against it helplessly to find more pressure. The curse seemed to be taking him over, unable for him to stop what he was doing, despite inwardly knowing how wrong it was.

Thoughts were flooding his head, thoughts that all contained the same image, one of a blue eyed angel doing inappropriate things to him, and if Dean had been seeing straight in that moment, he probably would have wondered why his thoughts were singling Cas out. 'Cas? Do you know how we can cure this?' Sam asked worriedly, trying to avoid his eyes from his brother, for both their sakes. Cas looked away, seemingly hesitant, which made Sam frown, Cas was never usually so unsure. 'I might know a way.'

'Well can you hurry up and tell us before my dick falls off,' Dean shouted, before moaning and leaning forward, one hand clutching his crotch and trying not to press up against his own touch. 'Sexual intercourse,' Cas replied after a moment and Dean's cock twitched at the words. 'Fuck,' he hissed under his breath, and Cas looked across at him, eyes steely and blue. 'So...Dean's gonna have to have sex with someone...or he'll die?' Sam confirmed hesitantly, and Cas nodded in response. 'But who...?' Dean and Cas exchanged glances, both already knowing the answer to that question. 'Wait...what?!' Sam finally caught on, staring between the two incredulously 'Like right now?! Can you guys wait, Bobby's is like around the corner?'

'Drive faster,' Dean commanded through gritted teeth and Sam put his foot down further, hands clasped firmly around the wheel. Cas was shifting closer to Dean, putting a hand on his thigh before slipping it down and grasping Dean's cock, and even through his jeans, they could both tell he was hard and already leaking desperately at the top. 'Oh _god_ ,' Dean moaned, pushing up against his touch and Sam gave a yelp of protest. 'Guys!'

As soon as the car drove up outside Bobby's house, Dean slammed a hand desperately against the back of the seat in front of him. 'Sammy. Out. Now!' He growled, before turning to Cas, barely giving his brother time to get out hurriedly, before he climbed over, straddling the angel and barely hearing Sam muttering something about 'goddamn sex curses' and how he was going to have to 'bleach his eyes and ears out.' He grasped the back of Cas' head with both hands, pleasure radiating through him when he found the angel placing one hand on his hip to keep him there, the other one sliding up his chest before Dean leaned in, pushing their mouths together in a needy kiss, both of them moaning into it, Dean not caring how loud or forward he was being, grinding into his lap, feeling Cas' hard length against his own. 'Fuck Cas...you're so fucking hot...fuck,' Dean babbled thoughtlessly between kisses, gasping when Cas broke away, instead attaching his mouth to the side of his neck, biting the skin there before sucking away the pain, leaving Dean moaning onto of him.

Their position changed as Cas pushed him off roughly, down onto the back seats so Dean was lying down, legs spead to give him better access. He pulled off his jeans easily, slipping off his boxers easily and moaning again at the release. Cas didn't hesitate, grasping his hands around Dean's dick and sliding upwards before bending down and putting his mouth where his hands had been. 'Fuck!' Dean hissed, reaching his own hands down and tangling them in Cas' hair to keep him there. Cas moved upwards, his mouth wet and warm as he licked a line up the bottom side of it, and swiping his tongue over the head before pushing down and taking Dean to the hilt, moaning loudly and knowing that Dean would feel the vibrations of it straight against his cock. He could feel his orgasm building and cut Cas off as he approached it, pushing his head up and spinning him around. 'Can I fuck you?'

When he felt Cas nod in response, he didn't hesitate, pulling Cas' clothes off hurriedly, tugging down his boxers. Dean's head was still spinning and he was starting to feel faint, so he knew he had to get it done quick, but he still felt bad that he hadn't prepped Cas, lining up and pushing himself slowly in and groaning at the feeling. He heard a wince from underneath him, and in a normal situation, he would have stopped, but here it was life or death. He pulled back, before thrusting back in and a small curse from Cas told him that he'd found his prostate first time. Dean could hear himself babbling again and he kept thrusting, seemingly unable to stop himself, 'Shit Cas, you're so...you feel so...fuck!' He was light-headed with pleasure as he came, before collapsing on top of the angel, vaguely seeing him coming seconds after, hands wrapped around his own dick.

He rolled himself off Cas, but suddenly felt a overwhelming exhaustion seep through him and his eyes flickered, starting to close. Cas was calling his name, rough and raspy and Dean tried to tell him how hot he sounded, but the tiredness fought dominance over his body and he collapsed on the back seat of the impala, briefly wondering what was wrong with him.

 

* * *

 

Dean's eyes shot open, as he sat up, glancing around cautiously. He was in Bobby's couch in the living room, blanket strewn over him, sunlight creeping in through the window next to him which told him it was morning. He blinked a few times as he collected his thoughts, squinting slightly in the light. He seemed unable to reminisce anything after being in the impala. He stretched his arms before flopping back down onto the couch, closing his eyes again and nearly receiving a heart attack when a voice uttered from nowhere. 'Hello Dean.'

He opened his eyes again quickly, this time sitting up and swinging his legs over so they were off the side of the sofa, feet pressing against the cold floor. He sighed in relief upon noticing Cas standing few feet in front of him, but it was quickly replaced with terror as his thoughts yet again flooded back to him. 'I-It wasn't a dream, was it?' Dean started speak, unsure of how to proceed the conversation. Cas shook his head as he let his eyes focus on Dean, shifting from foot to foot. 'No.' He replied, his tone surprisingly calm and collected. 'However, you will be glad to hear that the curse is gone.' He added after a moments silence, and Dean swallowed. 'Thank god.'

'Is Bobby here? What did he say' Dean asked nervously, praying that he wasn't going to receive an incredibly awkward conversation with his father-figure about the dangers of witches and sex-curses. 'He is here, yes, but he said, and I quote, that you can "sort it out yourself you damn idjit, i'm not having anything to do with it,' He finished, and Dean smiled, relaxing. 'Sounds like him,' he commented and Cas nodded again. A silence spread among the two and Dean wondered how to begin the conversation he was about to start. 'If that is all you need Dean, I-' Cas started, turning and beginning to leave, but Dean cut him off.

'Wait, Cas,' Dean called, a embarrassed blush settling across his cheeks. Cas stilled, his back to Dean. 'Yes?' He questioned, and Dean coughed. 'About...about what happened with you and me in the car,' He started, scared he was about to mess this conversation up. 'I- I just wanted to say thanks and that it wasn't so- I mean, it was good, I was just a bit out of it, you know sex pollen and all, but it was good that you...uh I-' He stopped, fighting with his fingers under the blanket, before glancing up and finding Cas looking back at him, a smile creeping up his face. And that was when Dean realised that Cas knew exactly what he was trying to say and he sighed, relaxing. 'I wouldn't mind doing it again.' He finished, licking his absentmindedly as memories washed over him. 'You know, with me not dosed with sex pollen,' he added helpfully and Cas made his way over to the couch, sitting next to Dean on the end. He shifted closer to Dean, and Dean shivered, heartbeat already starting to rise at the thought of Cas underneath him again. Cas leaned forward so that his breath was just brushing on Dean's ear as he spoke.

'I would't mind doing it again either,' he told the hunter, his voice gravelly and low and sending tingles down Dean's spine. Dean turned to connect their lips just as Cas spoke again, 'Tomorrow,' and suddenly he was gone, leaving Dean aroused and slightly annoyed, sitting alone in Bobby's living room.

 


End file.
